Unexpected Visits
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Ardeth and Serena travel to Cairo to show their child what the city is like. While there, they get a surprise from an unexpected visitor! Conclusion to the Ardena stories!


Ardeth and Serena's little girl, Aaliyah, was now nine years old. It seemed like just yesterday was the day they brought her into the world. She had Ardeth's brown eyes and Serena's spunky personality. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black, and she had a tan skin tone that matched Ardeth's more than Serena's.

And she got along wonderfully with the other Medjai, who treated her as if she was their own daughter. For her seventh birthday, they got her a horse of her own to ride.

Ardeth and Serena needed supplies and other things, plus they wanted to show Aaliyah what life is like for other people. So they decided to take a trip to Cairo which was the closest city from where they were. They promised to meet with the other Medjai in a few days after they returned.

The three of them embarked on their horses and headed off for the city.

When they finally arrived a couple days later, Serena firmly gripped Aaliyah's hand.

"Stay close to me," she ordered. "I don't want you getting lost in a place like this."

As they wandered through the city, memories flooded back to her about her first encounter with the walking mummy. She chuckled to herself as she realized how she wouldn't be here with Ardeth and Aaliyah if it all hadn't happened.

Ardeth bought some tools while Serena took Aaliyah to the museum. She explained to her little girl how she met her best friend here, but decided not to get too much into the story. She wasn't ready to tell her about a walking mummy that almost killed them twice.

Ardeth met them at the exit and they were just about to leave when she heard, "Serena! Ardeth!"

Serena turned and saw a young man running up to them. He looked really familiar, but Serena couldn't place it.

He stopped in front of them, and Serena studied him a bit more. Then she got it. The blonde hair, the adorable smile, that little face…

"Alex?" she cried. She threw her arms around him happily and embraced him. "I can't believe it's you!"

"It's good to see you!" he said.

"Hello, my old friend!" Ardeth said as he hugged him.

"Hello, Ardeth!" Alex knelt down to Aaliyah's eye level. She hid behind her mother's legs. "And who is this beautiful little girl?"

"Our daughter, Aaliyah," Serena answered. "Aaliyah, this is our very good friend, Alex O'Connell."

"Hi, Aaliyah," Alex said. "You look lovely in that dress of yours."

"Thank you," Aaliyah said shyly.

"Are your parents here?" Serena asked as Alex stood back up.

"No, it's just me. I'm taking a break from traditional studies and came here on a trip for more hands-on work."

"So you're following in your mother's footsteps?"

"You could say that."

"You know this is where she and I first met…after she accidently knocked down every single book case in the library."

"That sounds like Mum!" Alex laughed.

"If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have gotten a job, and we wouldn't have met O'Connell or Imhotep or anything! That one little mistake shaped our entire lives."

"Well then, it's a good thing Mum's a little on the clumsy side!"

Serena laughed. "How are they doing?"

"Really good. And they haven't awakened anymore mummies lately!"

"Well, that's lovely to hear!"

"Yeah, we'll see how long they can keep that record."

The four of them ended up spending the rest of the day together before Serena and Ardeth knew they had to get back to the Medjai.

As they prepared to part, Alex knelt down to Aaliyah again.

"Hey, Aaliyah, can I have a hug good-bye?"

Her wide eyes looked up into her mother's. "It's okay, sweetheart," Serena said.

Alex held out his arms and Aaliyah walked into them shyly, and then she gave him a real hug back.

Alex stood up and hugged Ardeth good-bye, then once again hugged Serena.

"It was so good to see you again, Alex! We've missed you!"

"We've all missed you too. I'm glad I caught you!"

They parted once again and Serena watched as he walked to the museum again. Funny how only good things seemed to happen in there in the end…


End file.
